matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Red and Yellow (Episode 6.2)
Invention was the third Merovingian Mission in Episode 6.2. Mission Transcripts Flood: It would seem that Thallia is up to something with her Blackwoods. We have Mercury to thank for this "hot tip," although if you ask me that only puts him more under suspicion himself. Nevertheless, Thallia is worth investigating. We have a particular scheme in mind to trap Thallia, {redpill_name}, but don't worry, I won't burden your vapid brain with the details. For now, all you have to do is go talk to the Twins. Operator: I wonder if we could get the Twins to assassinate Flood? He did say some mean things about them before they were fully reconstructed... Twin: It's really quite simple. We'll find Thallia. Twin: In the mean time, you'll create a distraction for her Blackwood guards. Operator: So, we're the distraction while the Twins nab Thallia. Eh, gotta take one for the team, I guess. Twin: Feel free to use your imagination. Twin: I'm sure you'll think of something. Flood: I trust you can handle being a distraction, {redpill_name}? You usually seem capable of doing it without even trying. Operator: I've got program in there--those should be our Blackwoods. Figure out what you're going to do to distract them? Operator: I'm being told that the Twins have Thallia. You can get out of there. Flood: Try not to keep the Twins waiting long, operative. They're liable to start cutting pieces of Thallia, and we need her conscious--for now. Operator: Any bets on Thallia having suddenly lost a few inches? Twin: Don't worry, we haven't plucked any of her petals yet. Twin: We've just been getting to know this delicate flower. Thallia: What the hell do you think you're doing? Since when does the Frenchman interfere with how I conduct business in Magog? You listened to Mercury? The guy who's been ferrying who knows what out of Tabor's subways. Didn't figure out where they're going, did you? Did it even occur to you that both the yellow and red lines go to Apollyon? Did you ask him about Raini? You know he's never got over her, right? She's using him for some project of her own, as any imbecile with half a brain can see, and I'm stuck right between them. Operator: Hm... Flood's gonna want to hear this. Thallia: You damn Mervs are too busy stuffing yourselves with cake to see what's going on right under all your chins. Flood: Damn these scheming Elementals! Pay Mercury another visit, and encourage him to be forthcoming about Raini. Operator: Mercury should be in there. I've got a number of programs on the scanner. Hunter Ackley: I wish Mercury would get over Raini. She dumped him ages ago, but he still does whatever she wants him to, hoping she'll take him back. Lonny Satnik: Mercury's never forgiven Thallia for telling the Merv about that one time at Le Vrai when he... well, maybe I shouldn't say. Mercury: Aw geez, not you again. Thallia tried to pin this on Raini? Great, there's nothing that witch won't stoop to. Yeah, Raini and I get along pretty well...but she has nothing to do with this! Look, leave her out of it. You've seen how Thallia operates! And I'm sure she's just jealous of how popular Raini is with everyone. Operator: Oy! I say we just let the Twins have a tea party with the lot of them. Mercury: No, no, Raini's got nothing to do with any of this. Flood: Mercury doth protest too much, methinks; he's a little too anxious to paint his dear Raini as the picture of innocence. There's something going on there, and I'm going to find out what it is, even if it kills you. completed NPCs *Lonny Satnik *Hunter Ackley Enemies *Blackwood Duffy *Blackwood Elwop *Blackwood Killer (armed with Speed Edson-23) Mob speak *'Blackwood Duffy:' What are you doing here? *'Blackwood Duffy:' Who said you can come to Magog? *'Blackwood Killer:' Nothing. Nothing's going on. *'Blackwood Duffy:' You need help. *'Blackwood Duffy:' You belong to Blackwood if anyone does. *Episode 6.2: "A Clever Ruse" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 6.2) Category:Episode 6.2 Missions